Intermingling
by love2be4gotten
Summary: The suffering I had undergone before was worth every second for the connotation of what I had gained. So why had it ended up this way? Why was I currently sitting in the passenger side in this rapist's car, watching the town I had grown to love disappear before my eyes? Sequel to Nerdly Affair, as requested by NellielTuOdelschwank. Mature Audience only please. ItaKyu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies, it's been awhile. :) Just so you all know, I am alive and well. I've been busy with college and work lately, and my charger search has been a fail. So I am now restarting all my chapters from scratch, and it will take quite some time unfortunately. Thank you to all who have emailed me, asking about why I was on hiatus while offering support. I'm very happy that I still have some readers, though I am sure I lost quite a bit of you.**

 **So anyways, back to this new story. This is going to be the sequel of Nerdly Affair, as requested by NellielTuOdelschwank** . **I had planned a bit with this, but got stuck on how to put it together. I'll do my best to get it all updated soon, so please be patient. :P**

 **Warning: Mature readers only please, this story will get worse before it gets better, meaning foul language, sex/rape, and the like.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story, not the characters.**

 **Kyuubi's POV:**

"To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering." Or so it is said by Friedrich Nietzsche. Not long ago, this quote meant quite a lot to me. As an orphan, I went through a lot of suffering before I met Tsunade and Jiriaya. Before them, I was known as the child born from an unholy affair, the child who was only born because he was too far along to abort. So instead I was put into the system, jumping from one home to another. I was starved quite often, beaten for the smallest things, and bullied for my red hair and small stature. But it was all worth enduring when I met Tsunade and Jiriaya.

They were my saviors, my meaning in the suffering I had to tolerate. They opened their home and hearts to me easily, it was like a dream. I had a place where I was accepted. It didn't matter that I was never adopted by a nice family, because these two were my family. Them, and all the other orphans at the home. I felt like a proud older brother watching those children grow, learning new things, sharing their hobbies with me, and most of all, seeing them getting a new family. Sure it was sad to see them go, but it was a new and exciting chapter in their lives, one that would build their character. For them I was willing to give up a social life and work to keep the home up and running, to not eat at home so that they would have more. They were worth that and so much more.

Before them, I was the me who could never manage to stand on my own, the child who had been afraid of his own shadow, who flinched whenever he felt someone's eyes on him, who couldn't even dream of protecting himself much less others. But for my new family, I was prepared to change. I became stronger, physically and mentally, to ensure their safety, to show my love and gratitude. The suffering I had undergone before was worth every second for the connotation of what I had gained. So why had it ended up this way?

Why was I currently sitting in the passenger side in this rapist's car, watching the town I had grown to love disappear before my eyes? The life I had worked so hard to obtain and had grown accustom to was shattered within a couple of months due to the appearance of this bastard, or Itachi Uchiha. And with him came a new type of suffering, one filled with humiliation and fear. What was the meaning to this type of misery? That was one question I had failed to find an answer to as of yet.

"Quit sulking, my little red fox," Itachi said from the driver's side, "it isn't as if the world is ending." I give him a sideways glare before turning away from him and towards the window. He knew I hated that nickname, but I wouldn't bother to correct him. It was too much trouble, more than it was worth. I can feel his smirk radiating from the back of my head as he let out a small chuckle, "as melodramatic as always."

I don't respond to this either, and choose instead to watch everything I knew disappear from my view. Had things gone according to my plans, I would have been preparing to move onto the Bijuu Community College campus. That had been the college I had specifically chosen to attend due to its great program in software designing, and because it was close enough to the orphanage to visit whenever I had a chance. But plans change, or as Itachi had eloquently put it, 'tough shit.' Now instead, I was being forced to move miles away from everyone into an unfamiliar town, and being required to go to a whole new University.

The asshole didn't even have the decency to tell me where it was were going. He claimed it was supposed to be a surprise, but I knew the real reason why he wouldn't tell me. Along with the fact that I was now stuck with the bastard, I was also given limited contact with all my old acquaintances. No doubt he wanted to keep our location a secret from them.

My last three months as a Senior in High School went by fast. Too fast for my comfort in fact. While most Seniors were celebrating the end of one chapter of their lives with loved ones, I was retained inside Itachi's home. I had been in fact for the three months when I wasn't at school, where I was constantly supervised be Itachi. Everything I did was practically watched by the damn bastard. While at school, I was shadowed by Itachi every second, the only plus side being that the bully had at least stopped. Though that didn't mean the same thing applied behind closed doors. When I was allowed the rare phone call, it was required to be put on speaker while Itachi was in the room. It was impossible to speak to my only friend Shukaku on the phone with the raven always listening, just like it had been at school. I could feel the wedge that was placed between us, and before I even got to resolve it, I was kept away.

Had it been just this that I had been forced to tolerate, I would have sucked it up and grown accustomed to it. Those things would have been a small price to pay for what Itachi had done for the orphanage and Naruto after all. Unfortunately, things were never quite that simple. Such actions always held a high price, and said price was me. Never in my life would I have thought that I'd be the fuck toy of some bastard. On no occasion had I planned to spend the beginning of my adult life as being raped. These weren't things one should ever accommodate for. It wasn't always bad, though, it was not like it was an everyday occurrence, to which I had become grateful for. The downside was that those nights were the nights that I could usually black out from either pain or exhaustion.

I had begun to fear the nights that nothing happened. Some nights were easier than others, but those _others_ were stifling. The nights I stayed wide awake, my mind spiraling through thought after thought. Would I be left alone this night? Where was Itachi at this moment? What was that sound just now? These nights were always the roughest. These were the nights that no matter how hard I tried, I could not settle my anxiety, nor calm my beating heart. I'd sit with my face in my hands, rubbing my temples as if it could help, as if I could make everything disappear. The feeling of filth was overwhelming, too much for myself to comprehend. During these times, I spent hours scrabbling for a coherent thought or scrubbing myself raw in hopes of feeling the small relief of cleanliness. It never worked.

Snapping out of my self-pity, I refocused on the scenery outside the car. It was beginning to get dark, just how long was this drive going to be? How far were we going? Were we going to drive throughout the night? As if reading my mind Itachi spoke, "we're going to be stopping at one of the designated resting areas soon. We'll stay there for the remainder of the night before starting back up in the morning."

"How much further is it?" I asked, finally deciding to look at him. We had been on the road for four hours already, how remote was this place? I waited for him to answer my question, but he made no attempt to comment. In fact, he acted as if he hadn't heard me. Huffing in annoyance, I tried to focus on the passing signs in order to locate a hint to where we currently were. It was no use, these signs were foreign to me.

Itachi suddenly slowed down the car, and I spotted a large sign that read 'Radiant Rest.' The place itself wasn't glamorous as the name would suggest. There wasn't much to look at. The grounds were barren, hardly any plantation, a small cabin that had signs reading the regulations, and a few other cars were parked spread out from each other. When Itachi had said we'd be stopping at a resting area, I had pictured a motel. Only now did I realize that we'd be sleeping in the car. I watched warily as Itachi parked the car a couple of feet from the nearest resident before killing the engine.

"I'll be right back, take out the blue bag from the trunk." Was all he said before popping open the trunk and taking the car keys with him. Of course he wouldn't leave them in the ignition. I observed him as he made his way to the cabin, possibly to pay for the night or something, before exiting the vehicle and making my way to the trunk. I easily found the mentioned blue bag, between Itachi and I, we didn't have many possessions to bring along with us. Me because of poverty, and him simply due to the fact that he never found interest in material possessions, or so he said. His car was top of the line, the third one since I had been with him the last couple of months.

I shut the trunk and lugged the bag up to front seat with me, placing it on my lap once I settled back in. I regarded the cabin, checking if he was coming back yet. Negative. Shifting in the seat, I tried to figure out just how two grown men were supposed to sleep in a tiny car? Granted it may have been a top of the line luxury vehicle, but that didn't change the fact that it was still a vehicle. One could sleep in the backseat, the other in the front I supposed. Either way it'd be uncomfortable, but it would also be the best option. As I pondered the thought, the driver's door opened, announcing Itachi's arrival back.

As soon as he got in I handed him is bag and he silently took it. I was exhausted from the long car drive, and though he didn't show it, I knew he had to be too. I felt his eyes on me, and moving my eyes to his face I tried to read his usual stoic face. No luck. It would be a miracle if I could ever tell what was going through his head. I waited for him to discuss the sleeping the arrangements but again when no words left his mouth I opened the passenger door and got out. "Where are you going?" And so he speaks!

"I assume you want me as far away from the driver's seat as possible," was my response as I climbed into the back seat. We didn't have any pillows or blankets that I knew of, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask for one so I curled up on the seat, back facing Itachi. I heard him shift in the seating front and knew he was watching me again.

"I don't recall giving you permission to sleep." His voice sounded as if he was amused, and an amused basted was never a good one. I began to ignore him instead of responding, but thought better of it. An angry Itachi was much worse than another. Reluctantly I rolled over to face him. Oh god, I knew that look a mile away. I had been on the receiving end of that look many times. I take it back, this Itachi was much, much worse. Especially if it was combined with anger. "Strip." The cold command cut through the air like a sharp knife and despite the fact that I was doing best not to show him any weakness, I felt my body begin to shake.

 **Itachi's POV:**

" Are you defying me?" I asked, watching with interest as my delectable prisoner shivered with unease. He knew what would happen if he disobeyed, and I knew I would enjoy delivering said consequence. He sat up from his position on the seat but made no movement to follow my command.

"Not here, please Itachi," his plea barely a whisper. I watched him with cold eyes, still waiting for what I asked for. "It's not like at your place where we're alone. There are other people in the cars around us," he swallowed hard, "anyone c-could see." When I gave him no response, he began to freak out. He threw himself at the door, attempting to throw it open.

"Even if you managed to get the child lock to disengaged, where do you think you'll go?" I mocked him, amused at his pathetic attempt. He pulled hard against the door handle, trying to push open the only escape he knew. I couldn't help observe him as he did his best that he could to escape in amusement. Finally his motions stilled as he heaved a shaky breath, his forehead leaning against the car window. "I'm beginning to lose my patience.."

He flinched aft the warning in my tone. With shaky fingers, he grabbed the hem of his jeans and hesitantly pulled them lower and lower until they were completely off, and after wavering a bit, pulled off his shirt as well. He didn't meet my eyes, and instead was looking nervously at the quiet scene outdoors. No matter, soon he'd be too occupied to bother thinking about others. I grabbed the forgotten blue bag and unzipped the top pocket. At the sound of the zipper, those worried eyes shaky returned to me. Grabbing what I needed, I jumped into the back seat with him. Reflexively he shrunk as far away as he could from me, which wasn't more than a few inches.

I took a moment to observe my prisoner, who in turn was viewing me guardedly. Small bruises littered his body from other times, some fresh, others fading. Scowling, I noticed he still had on his boxers. "When I say strip, you know I mean everything." I growl, and he stiffens, but doesn't make the motion to remove them. "Don't make me ask again, Kyuubi." I pulled one of the items from the bag into his view, a pair of metal handcuffs. He sunk back, clearly remembering the last time they were used. He still had the marks from last time after all. I waited for him to comply, and slowly but surely he removed them, shaking the whole way.

Satisfied, I put the handcuffs aside, still in view in case I needed reason to bring them in later and to remind him that they wouldn't go away anytime soon. I unzipped my own pants, releasing my already hard cock from its confines. When it involved my little red fox, it didn't take much to arouse me. I didn't remove my own clothing, only shifting them so that my erection was clearly visible. I hardly ever stripped for times like this with Kyuubi, it showed our roles and kept him in his place.

I shifted more into the middle of the seat, looking pointedly aft my fox. He stiffened aft the realization of what I wanted him to do. I frowned and was deciding maybe I should use the cuffs after all. Almost as if he had heard me, Kyuubi took a quick glance at the cuffs before moving towards me, still shivering with fear. Before he could think of hesitating again, I grabbed his wrist roughly and pulled him into my lap. The sudden closeness shocked him as he straddled my lap and he tried to push me away but I held on fast.

"You're being quite disobedient today," I reprimanded him. "You know what to do if you want to avoid punishment later."

"Please don't make me do this," he whimpered. His eyes were pleading with me to stop, but it only made me want to claim what was mine even more. "Please..." He tried again.

"Last warning," I growled. His eyes seem to dim for a second before he hung his head down. I could feel his tension rolling of him in waves as he shaky grabbed below to guide my cock to his hole. I let out a small noise off appreciation as the first couple of inches entered while he only let out a small noise of pain. Of course it would hurt without any lubrication, but he knew he had to earn that privilege. I watched with satisfaction as he forced inch after inch of my chock into his tight little hole, his breath hitching all the way.

Almost timidly he began to move himself, a grinding sluggish pace. It was an okay start, but he could do a lot better. "Spread your legs more." Possibly still feeling the effects of my last words he complied immediately. I groaned lightly as he started to move himself once more. It took all I had to not buck my hips sharply and take over. I wanted him to have the humiliation while i gained all the satisfaction. But God, all his slow demonstrations had given me was the need for release. Despite starting off dry, he seemed to be moving a lot smoother but it wasn't enough, I needed more. I looked up at his face, though it was curtained by his hair, I could make out his red face and glazed eyes. Not from pleasure of course, if his flaccid cock was any indication. No this was from humiliation and it was absolutely delicious.

The need to be in control was much too strong to ignore now. I yanked him off me, wincing slightly while he yelped. Tossing him onto his back against the car door, I wasted no time in grabbing the second item from the bag, lube. Slathering a generous amount on both my cock and his hole, I decide to completely forgo preparing him even a little. "God Kyuubi, you don't know the things you do to me, " I purred running a hand through his red hair. He didn't respond, looking at me with fear in his eyes. I force open his legs and rammed myself in, not giving him a second to rest. He jolts at the sudden violation, a strangled cry ripping out of his throat muffled when he bit down on his hand.

I move my grip to his hips as I pumped myself inside of him. Feeling him trembling under me sent quivers of pleasure up my spine. "Uugh.. stop it please…" He was whimpering under me, his eyes shut tight as I rocked back and pounded back inside with full force. Chuckling, I yanked him closer and towered over him so that I could fuck him deeper. Pure carnal lust filled to the brim in me as I was able to look him directly in those wounded slit of eyes. The sight of him looking so helpless beneath me, it was exhilarating. I bent down closer to him and bit his neck, nipping at the tender flesh.

His hand was bleeding from where he was still biting, small mumbled protests stumbling incoherently from his mouth. I spotted his once limp cock finally coming to life. "See? You love it, don't you filthy slut?" I taunted him. As if those words had snapped him back into reality, he suddenly began to struggle violently.

"Get off! Leave me alone!" He clawed at my arms that were holding him down, trying to pry them loose. He was attempting to sit up, trying to dislodge our connection succeeding. Annoyed, I struck him hard across the face. He jerked abruptly, the hit shocking him. I took advantage of his moment's confusion and grabbed the handcuffs. Guess they were going to be useful after all. I seized his flailing wrists, cuffing him to the car door handle so he wouldn't move further.

Once his wrists were secure, I impaled him once more, and tired of all the foreplay, thrust hard enough to make him slam into the door. He let out a small cry as his head collided with the metal, but I didn't care if I hurt him.

"Don't.. ple-please stop," he begged over again and over again before subsiding to little sobs while I ram my cock up his ass over and over again. His small grunts and whimpers spurred me on as I continued to brutally fuck him, my body smacking into his with each thrust. I snaked one of my hands to grip his throat, the other holding one of his legs opened wide. His sobs heightened as my grip tightened and my thrusts became more powerful, abusing him, fucking what belonged to me. Groaning, I could feel my climax building, persistent to pound into his helpless body hard until I released deep into him, marking him with my fluid.

I didn't bother checking if he had climaxed as well. At this point I didn't care. I picked up his forgotten shirt and cleaned myself off and readjusted my pants before tossing the used garment back on the ground. The only noises in the car were his soft cries and heavy breathing as the clinking of metal grinded as he pulled at the restraints. "I have half a mind to leave you chained up until morning as punishment," he growled.

Now that the ordeal was over, he was glaring at me in full force. It was always this way, meek and pathetic during the act, and complete rebel after. I smirk at him, pondering if I should tease him more, but it was getting late. We still had a ways to go before we reached our destination. I release his wrists from the cuffs and he immediately curls up against the car door as he stares untrustingly at me.

Ignoring him for the time being, I climb back in front. A few hours of sleep, then a couple of more, and we'd be there at our new home. Our new life was about to begin.

 **So this is it for chapter one, I did two all-nighters to try to get it up to par to post. I'll put it up now, and throughout the day, I'll reread it while at work and fix any mistakes I see. Gah, the whole chapter was practically sex TT_TT in the upcoming chapters, I probably won't post too many more, since I want to actually have some plot in there. But when the need calls, I shall answer haha.**

 **So I hope it's ok for the beginning of the sequel, thanks again to everyone who supports and comments on my fics, I love you all! Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's chapter 2 for you all. I'm not sure how long the story will be in total, but I have a lot of ideas to what can happen so we'll see.**

 **As always, there are adult situations so please use discretion when reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story, not the characters.**

"Regular talking"

" _Talking on phone"_

 ****Note: I apologize greatly at how late this is. I'm still planning on doing my best in finishing all the current unfinished stories that I have, and after that, I may retire from writing. Not a definite thing, and it will take a long time to finish all these stories, so until then, please enjoy!**

 **Kyuubi's POV:**

We had set out again sometime around 6am and didn't arrive until almost noon. The whole place was surrounded by a tall gate, a community area most likely. There were a lot of twists and turns, and I knew I would never be able to find my way back to the entrance gate on my own. I was happy once we finally parked in front of a couple of houses, practically in the middle of the large community I noted. But it was such a relief to be able to get out of that hell hole of a car. Now if only I could shower. There's something immensely unsanitary about spending the last, what, 8, 9 hours like this? I shouldered my bag once I retrieved it from the trunk, waiting for Itachi to do the same. After he gathered his own belongings and locked up the car, he led the way to the place that we'd be staying. Though I still had absolutely no idea where we were, not even a name.

The neighborhood itself looked peaceful; there were no children outside playing, no adults out for a walk, no barking of dogs, or even birds chirping. Hell, besides Itachi's car there were only three others. It was a quiet place, and I already hated it. While it looked absolutely beautiful with its lush gardens, manicured lawns, and carefully decorated yards it felt fake. There was no love put into this scene, only platonic care. I refocused on Itachi as he made his way to one of the houses, one that wasn't as decorated as the others, I noted. He pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the door, before pushing it open and going through. I hesitated before entering, though I knew I really had no choice. He was waiting for me by the opened door to come in, so i sucked it up and went inside. My stomach churned as I heard him close and lock the door again. It was almost as if it was reminding me of the fact that I was a prisoner.

He moved away from the door and tossed the bags on floor before leaving the room going God knows where. I took the opportunity to observe the room I was currently in. It seemed the house was already furnished, and quite lavishly at that. I knew nothing about furniture, but even I knew that it was of high quality. The theme color of the room was a warm cocoa brown with what I guessed was an egg shell white. There were two sofas, one that could seat three or four people, and the other was a single. Venturing more into the room, I saw there was a large wooden book case against the wall. The books were all about history, war and finance. Nothing caught my interest here so I ran my eyes over the remainder of the room in search of something else, but that was it. To anyone else, the room might have been charming but to me it was drab.

"Hurry up and put your things in the room, then finishing looking at the rest of the house. We need to go get groceries." I heard him call out irritability. Great, he sounded like he was in a bad mood already. I shifted my bag onto my other shoulder. Where was the room at? Sighing, I looked at my options. There were three doors I could choose from. One was the entrance, therefore that one was obviously not it, the second was the one that Itachi had gone into, that was definitely out, so the last door it was. I headed through the door, and was greeted with a long hallway and a few more doors. I tried the first door and was greeted with the sight of a washing machine and dryer. So this was the laundry room.

Shutting it I moved to the next door, finding it a closet. It was empty for now, save for the pole and hangers for the clothing that would soon occupy it. Two more doors left. The next one looked different than all the others. Those were normal wooden doors, but this one was cool to the touch, so metal? I tried to open it but it was locked. What could this room be for I wondered? I felt a lump of fear at what could be behind this door, but not wanting to ponder on any disturbing thoughts, I shook it out of my head and refocused on the last door.

This one had to be it; I pushed it open and found myself in pitch blackness. Feeling around for the light switch I found and turned it on. The room that greeted me was a simple one. The only furniture was a bed and nightstand to the left. Practically everything in the room was a dreary color. The walls a dark gray, the carpet and bed sheets all black, and the nightstand was a dark brown. I put my bag on the floor in the corner and spotted another door. Opening it, I found it was a bathroom. It was pretty simple, a toilet, sink and shower were of course inside. There was a small cabinet above the sink, and opening it I found it empty, obviously.

"Aren't you done yet?" Itachi yelled from wherever he was. Rolling my eyes, I closed the cabinet door and I exited the room , making my way to what must have been the kitchen. As I walked I was hit with a sudden realization. There was only one bedroom and one bathroom, which was located in said bedroom. That meant that we'd be sharing the bed. When I had first seen the size of the house, I was relieved at the fact that it wasn't nearly as big as the one he had back then. There were too many empty rooms and it felt more like a prison. The only upside had been that I had a separate room and bathroom from Itachi, I had somewhat a little privacy. But that would be impossible here. Anxiety filled me and I found myself hoping that I'd be sleeping on the couch...

My worries were interrupted as I entered the kitchen and found Itachi shifting through empty cabinets. **(1)** Was he looking for something? "About damn time, come on." He said once he spotted me, getting away from the cabinets and grabbed the keys from a hook on the wall. I started to follow him as he was making his way to the front door, when an itchy sensation hit me and I was reminded of something important that I desperately had to do. He heard my steps were no longer trailing behind him and he turned to question me.

"Can't you go by yourself? I need to shower." I asked before he could say anything. He gave me an annoyed look.

"What for?" To which I stared incredulous at him in response. He wasn't seriously asking me that, was he? Before I could state my case, he was already moving away from me. "We're leaving. Let's go." I glared at the back of his head in disbelief. Guess I was stuck dealing with this disgusting situation for a while longer.

Trailing after him out of the house, I paused as he re-locked the door and then strolled towards the car. Once we had climbed back into the hell hole of a car and were back on the move again, I tried to study the surrounding buildings. It was quiet all the way out. Where were the other residents? The whole gated community was big, so there had to be others living somewhere around here, right? As we left the gates, I noticed that there was an interesting pattern on the gates themselves, but I didn't really understand it. What did it mean?

When we had gone a ways from the community, little by little I saw people walking and driving around. In fact, it was the complete opposite from the community. Out here it was livelier than I'd ever seen any place be. I hadn't been able to tell before, but we had not moved into some small town like I initially thought. No, this was some bustling city. There are people everywhere; coming in and out of shops that stood so tall they seemed to touch the sky.

Itachi pulled into an empty spot in a parking lot of a large shopping district, quickly got out and I followed suit. "Let's just get this over with." I heard him mutter to himself. We walked up to the doors of a large building that read 'Akimichi Grocery' and upon entering, I was struck with disbelief at how many people were inside.

Again, unlike the neighborhood, the grocery store was packed. I had never seen so many people in a grocery store at once. Itachi despised a lot of people, but his expression was one of cold indifference. As he walked with confidence through the crowds to shop, I was left struggling to keep up with the asshole. He grabbed a cart, and I although I thought that might slow him down, I was proved wrong. "Will you hurry up? The quicker we're out of here, the better." He chastised me as I fell behind again.

Internally I agreed, but on the outside, I just scowled at him. "I'm doing my best here you know," I huffed once I managed to catch up with him. He rolled his eyes at me, grabbing my arm roughly. I flinched, thinking he was about to hit me, but instead he pushed my hand onto the side of the cart.

"Hold on to the damn cart if you can't manage to keep up on your own." He scowled. I glowered at him in disbelief. I wasn't some misbehaving brat that had to stick close to his fucking mommy! He ignored the glare I was shooting at him as he resumed to proceed through the store, almost making me trip at the sudden movement.

Deciding it was easier to just comply with him, I held onto the stupid cart, trying to pay no attention to the strange gazes I managed to attract from other customers. I shifted my attention to the store itself, there were many products I had never even heard of. Scanning the passing aisles, I blanched when I saw how expensive everything was in the store. What kind of place sold food for such ridiculous prices? The can food itself was ranging from $5 to $6. Of course this didn't faze the bastard one bit, he tossed item after item into the cart without a second glance. Then again, he could afford to I suppose.

 **Itachi's POV:**

Why was it so fucking busy on a Tuesday of all days? Didn't these people have jobs? I irritably maneuver my way through the crowds, glaring at anyone who bumped into me or the cart. Relief filled me as I grabbed the last item needed. Once we had gotten in the checkout line, I noticed Kyuubi's bewilderment. It was slightly amusing to see the look on his face as he watched the cashier swiped item after item, the price only skyrocketing higher and higher. He must have been having a slight heart attack by the time the whole total was displayed. It was satisfying to see him flustered for such a useless reason.

Once we were back in the car, groceries loaded up in the back, we drove in silence, a typical thing for us. I gave him a small sideways glance, watching as he stared out the window probably still trying to pinpoint where we were. I knew he had never been here before, but just the fact that it was miles away from those he knew would definitely have him pissed. The thought almost made me laugh, just imagining what he would say and how he'd react would be quite entertaining.

We drove a little ways farther, until finally we arrived back into the quiet part of the city. This location was perfect to keep my little fox captive, in more ways than one. Not only did the gate entrance need a password to enter and exit out of, but it was all monitored to insure no one could get in or out, without the proper permission.

It would take a lot of effort on Kyuubi's part of he planned to attempt am escape, and even if the odds were unlikely, it didn't hurt to be prepared. Once we were home, we unloaded the groceries from the car and into the kitchen. Neither of us spoke to the other, silently stocking up the cupboards and fridge. When we had finished the task, it was already almost 5 o' clock.

"Go ahead and take a shower while I cook something," I dismiss him. I didn't have to look at him to know he was shooting me a heated glare before complying immediately.

 **Kyuubi's POV:**

I practically let out a rumble of pleasure as the hot water hit my skin. To think that I was forced to stay like this for over 12 hours was unbelievably disgusting. Scrubbing desperately at the dried residue, I tried not to focus on the fact that I noticed this bathroom had no lock. He said that he would be cooking, so hopefully that meant that the asshole would be too preoccupied on that to bother me. Not wanting to take the chance, I rushed through the procedure as quickly and thoroughly as I could. Stepping out of the shower, I toweled off my body first before wrapping it around my hair. Rummaging in my bag I had brought with me, I pulled out a pair of boxers and sweatpants and a t-shirt. As I was changing into my clothes, I could hear the sound of pans being clanked in the kitchen. Just the thought that he as in the kitchen waiting made me move at a slower pace, just stretching out the inevitable. Not wanting to bother with combing my hair, I dried it a little more with the towel before tying it back.

Exiting the bathroom, I could already smell the meal he was making. I hated to admit it, but he was a damn good cook for being some rich bastard. Didn't people like him usually grow up with chefs? Despite how good it was, I'd be damned if I complimented anything that he did. It would just encourage him, and I definitely did not want to do that. Though I had dragged my feet the entire way, I soon made it to the kitchen. He was already plating the dinner, having gone with a quick and simple dinner which was bulgogi and vegetables.

"Don't just stand there, hurry up and sit down," he growled when I made no move to fully enter the kitchen. Reluctantly, I sat at the small wooden table as I waited for him to finish up. He placed my plate in front of me, and I slightly glared at the plastic fork that was given to me. "Don't make such a sour face. Whose fault do you think it is that we have to use plastic utensils?" He said accusingly.

Unconsciously, my fingers lightly traced the scars on my wrist. "That was then, and this is now." I said, avoiding eye contact with him. He didn't say anything, thankfully, and instead had begun to eat. Not wanting to provoke him any further, I began to eat as well. I hadn't realized how famished I was, though it made sense since we had neglected to eat all day. The kitchen was silent besides the scraping of plastic forks against plates, and it was almost peaceful, but of course it didn't last.

"Next week you'll be starting at Tojikome University." My forkful of food stopped midway to my mouth before I put it down completely. He didn't look up from his own food, pointedly ignoring me.

"Tojikome? That's an elite business university, I don't know anything about business." I retorted, annoyed. I knew from the get go that he was choosing my place of education, but I didn't think it was going to be a business major.

"Obviously. Hence the reason why you will be going to get a education." He replied offhandedly. I wanted to argue further, but he was already done with the conversation on the matter, and was moving on to the next one. "Tomorrow I'll be running some errands, and while I'm gone, I expect you to be mindful of your actions." In other words, don't run away was the unspoken command.

"So am I to assume the rules are the same here?"

"Of course," he said simply, as if I was too stupid to realize it myself. Though I suppose what else could I have expected?

"Then can I at least use your phone?" I huffed in annoyance. He didn't even look up from what he was reading.

"What for?"

I felt a migraine coming on, "why do you think?" My own phone was long gone, destroyed the first day I moved in with Itachi. Any communication was through the bastard himself. This house didn't have a phone installed, though it did once if the cables still in the walls were an indication.

"Maybe. Try asking nicer." I bit my lip, and tried not to get agitated at the smirk he was shooting me.

Slightly taking a breath, I asked, "Please may I use your phone?"

Itachi's POV:

The anger on his face showed, no matter how much he tried to hide it. It wasn't like I was asking something difficult. "Five minutes." I told him, pulling out my cellphone. He looked as if he was going to object but thought better of it. Smart of him. I dialed the number, putting the call on speaker before handing it to him. He took it and turned away, as if that would give him any more privacy.

The phone rang for a bit before a woman answered, the blond calculus teacher and one of the orphanage managers. "Hello? Brat?"

"Hey old hag, how are things at the orphanage?"

I tuned them and their sickly sweet tones out, and instead began to clean up. Placing the dirty dishes in the sink, I made sure to soak them so washing would be easier later on. One that was done, I made sure to double check the locks on the cabinets, then the locks on stove. After the kitchen had been reorganized and the leftovers put away, I refocused on Kyuubi and his conversation.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about me, you guys just focus on patching up the orphanage. Especially the bathrooms."

"Well, if you're sure." Her voice was a bit hesitant, as if she wasn't ready to agree to whatever they had been chatting about. Money most likely.

I cleared my throat, indicating that that was enough. He barely glanced at me, but I knew he wouldn't disobey.

"Well, I have to go now Tsunade, tell Jiriyia I said hi when he gets back."

" _Alright, brat. Make sure you call more care."_

He hung up, handing me back the phone. He was frowning, but he didn't say anything. Checking the time, I saw it was almost eight o' clock now. It was still early, but I had to get up practically at the crack of dawn.

"It's bedtime, come on." I told him, and he immediately shot me a glare.

"Bedtime? What am I? Fucking three?" He spat out. I could practically hear him gnashing his teeth in anger.

"I already told you, I have somewhere to be tomorrow. So if I go to bed, then you do to. You're not trusted to be up and about during the night hours. We already know how that played out the last time." His face was almost shameful, but it was gone quickly.

"Then I'll sleep on the couch." He mumbled, and I frowned.

"I understand that your upbringing was borderline barbaric, but sleeping on the couch will absolutely not be acceptable. Now go, or do I have to punish you already on the first day?" At the threat, he paled. I made my way to the bedroom, and he hesitantly followed.

When we entered the room, I pointed to the far corner of the bed against the wall. "Your side is there." He couldn't be trusted not to run anywhere unless there were barriers. In this case, it was the wall and myself.

His movements were painstakingly slow, and when he did crawl into the bed, he made sure to scoot against the wall, practically gluing himself onto it. He was facing away from me, as I would have expected. Climbing in myself, I faced him, watching as he tried to stop the shaking of his body. It was amusing to see him still so frightened of me, though I was too tired to try anything tonight. Pulling the covers over us, I began to drift off, knowing that he in comparison would probably be up all night stressing at our close contact.

 **In case you didn't catch this at the end, he was checking locks.**

 **So that is it for chapter 2, sorry it's so late. I had uploading trouble, then school started so now I have no time to continue any of my stories for awhile. I'll try here and there to continue** **between school and work** **when I'm on my breaks, but no promises. Please review, and leave suggestions, they motivate me to write faster. That's it for now lovelies, Ja Ne!**


End file.
